


夜语

by lyxg



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyxg/pseuds/lyxg





	夜语

饱暖思淫欲，古人诚不我欺。被压在床上的时候，田野还有心思走个神想这个。金赫奎的舌尖游离在他的侧颈，察觉到他的心不在焉，惩罚似的吮了一口。

“哎我明天会留印子。”田野一下子回了神，“你好歹换个地方。”

金赫奎不应他，继续埋头在他颈间作乱，他的头发有些长了，毛茸茸的蹭着田野的下巴，有些痒。于是田野伸手去触碰，十指插入他的发间不轻不重的按揉着，指腹温热。房间里的温度在两个人的唇下与指尖节节攀升，一个一个的小火星子在触碰间洒落了开来，燎起难灭的火焰。田野先有了动作，不再去管身上男人作乱的唇舌，他稍微撑起一点身子，将衣摆撩了起来，金赫奎配合的留给他空间，在T恤过头的时候，他还好心的帮了一把。脱离了衣物的束缚，田野便主动凑过来吻他。

田野的下唇很厚，舔咬的时候柔软的像一块果冻。金赫奎一直很迷恋这种触感，久违的两瓣唇贴在一起便不想轻易分开。金赫奎毫不费力的将舌头顶入恋人的口中，细细的扫过他口中的每一寸，温柔却不可抗拒，他们交换着彼此的气息与津液，任自己染上对方的味道，不设防的沉浸其中。

两个人的上身紧紧地贴在一起，金赫奎能感受到田野胸前的茱萸暴露在空气中的挺立，田野也同样感受得到金赫奎抵着自己小腹的昂扬。唇齿的分离拉出细长的银丝，金赫奎的视线自然而然的下移，含住小小的乳尖的时候，他如愿听到了田野熟悉的轻吟。田野的身体有一瞬的绷直，金赫奎细长的手指摩挲着他的腰侧，心下感叹这小孩儿怎么又瘦了。田野很白，金赫奎一直对此深有体会，此时阳光正好，有光照在田野的身上，将他身上的每一寸都勾勒的清晰。

田野扯了下金赫奎的上衣，示意他自己脱掉，金赫奎乐于满足他的要求，顺带着将两人身上剩下的衣物也一并抛掉。两人几乎没有在这样亮堂的环境里坦诚相见过，田野先开始不好意思，“金赫奎，拉下窗帘吧。”

室内重归黑暗的怀抱，在视觉受阻的暗色里，其他感官被无限放大。金赫奎的下身一直抵着他，动作不算轻柔的蹭着他的腿根，蹭起一片粉红，唇舌也不忘继续舔舐过他身上的每一寸。他自己也兴奋了起来，两个人的前端都变得湿漉漉的，田野的手臂环上男人的脖子，吹着气在他耳边讲话。

“没有东西哎。”田野故意用一种遗憾的语气挑拨他，舌尖探出来感受了一下金赫奎耳垂的温度。

男人含糊不清的“唔”了一声，不知道有没有放在心上，手倒是不停歇的在他屁股上捏了几下，“那要我停下吗？”男人的语气带着笑。

“我是说，你直接进来吧。”田野很少去主动邀请，但现在，他不想管这么多，压抑了太久，他今天只想遵从自己内心最真实的想法。

金赫奎的手指在柔软的穴口打转，试探性的伸了一根探入，甬道很涩，金赫奎屈指抠挖了几下，看到了田野不自觉的蹙了眉，太久没有经历性事的小穴还是难以适应。于是金赫奎坦坦荡荡的摸到床沿，从袋子里找出了安全套和润滑。

“你怎么有这个？”田野的语气带着调侃。

“你来了，我觉得我会需要，刚刚下去的时候就买了。”

成年人的性爱不需要太多的遮遮掩掩。                              

我爱你，我想你了，我想要你。

这些没什么好掩饰的，我都清清楚楚的告诉你。

润滑液冰凉滑腻，金赫奎怕伤了他，倒了很多在手上，多出的液体顺着股缝淅淅沥沥的滑落到床单上，桃子香精的味道在空气里淡淡的散开来，田野换了个姿势，把脸埋在枕头里，努力适应着金赫奎挤进自己身体里的手指。

很安静，谁都没有说话，只有叽咕叽咕的水声和两个人的喘息在房间的墙壁上碰撞。一指，两指，三指，田野的腰背绷起好看的弧度，暗色中一抹雪腻的白。

到底还是有段时间没有见面了。

金赫奎进入他的时候，田野皱了眉，抱紧他的腰，小声喊了句，“哥哥，我疼。”声音轻轻软软的，金赫奎去看他的眼睛，视线已经适应了黑暗，田野的眼睛很亮，纯洁无辜却又带着一点点恶作剧得逞般的狡黠。

虽然说的话有故意的成分在，但疼也是真的疼。金赫奎顶进来的时候，括约肌在一瞬间撑开到了极致，疼的有些麻木，随后就是被填满的饱胀感。

现在好像更胀了一点。

金赫奎停下动作等他适应，他尝试性的扭了扭腰，感觉好像没什么不可以的，身上的男人得到信号终是动了起来。缓慢却不容置疑的抽动，凭着对这具身体的记忆他迅速地重新找到了那个能让田野迅速兴奋起来的地方，重重的碾了过去。

田野的声音一下子变得黏腻起来，脸上的表情有一瞬的茫然。谁不喜欢看这样的恋人呢，起码金赫奎是喜欢的。他掐着田野的腰，动作变得大起大合起来，带着田野的身体向床头撞。在快速的抽插里，田野的声音碎的不成样子，手指不知什么时候又被他放到了唇边啃咬，金赫奎扯过他的双手扣在头顶，酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎一路攀上来又无处疏解，他仰长了脖颈，像把喉咙展示给猛兽的雏鸟。

有汗滴到他身上，和他的汗混在一起滑落，连日来的压抑终于得到了最原始的释放，金赫奎吻他的手，吻他的肚脐，吻他的前胸，他被磨得厉害，恨恨的一口咬在金赫奎的喉结上。男人吃痛反而更来了性质，攻势一波接着一波。

“iko，喊出来，我想听。”

“别，你慢一点，呜……金，金赫奎”声音带了哭腔，金赫奎却不听他的。这种时候，所有的理智和克制都是扯淡，何况，他知道，现在的田野需要他。

所有破碎的呻吟都被堵回嗓子眼，金赫奎发了狠一样，每一下都艹的又急又重，碾着田野的敏感点，一次又一次。田野的穴肉被带着翻出来，熟红的颜色，湿粘的液体被打出白沫湿哒哒的附在穴口，看起来淫靡无比。

炙热的内里紧紧地吸着阳物，与主人说出的话截然相反。肠液混合着润滑不停地制造着暧昧的水声，田野在这样的声音里完全说不出话来，潮水般的快感吞噬了他，在浪潮里，他只不过是被波涛左右的一叶轻舟。前端颤巍巍的将精液交代在金赫奎的小腹上，金赫奎给他翻了个身继续动作。

田野的蝴蝶骨一直是好看的，裹着细白的皮肤，看上去纤细脆弱，让人忍不住产生施虐的欲望。两个人拉扯着调整了一下姿势，金赫奎俯身去啃咬那两片骨骼，这回田野的脸实实在在的埋进了枕头。

“你需要我吗？金……金赫奎，你……需要我吗？”高潮的余韵里，田野听见了自己的发问。他也不知道自己为什么会问这个问题，突然想到吗？或许他只是暂时找不到自己了。

“我爱你，田野。我爱你。”

我当然需要你。

金赫奎重新进入他，田野背对着他，看不到他的表情。“不要怀疑自己，你总是最好的那个。”蚀骨的快感再次吞没他之前，田野听到了金赫奎的回答。

 

事后的清理一向不用田野亲自动手，他趴在床上，任金赫奎帮他擦拭。

“金赫奎，我怀疑你在占我便宜。”那人的手不老实，田野抬眼看他，屈起腿踢了他一脚，动作很轻，看在金赫奎眼里倒更像是撒娇。

然后便被攥住了脚踝往那人身边扯。

“这个我怎么解释？”金赫奎指着喉结上的牙印问。

“Your cat.”田野丝毫不虚，“我脖子上这块就当蚊子咬的好了。”

“那我叮得你疼不疼？”金赫奎凑过来。

“滚啊。”田野愣了下才反应过来，作势把金赫奎扑倒。

两个人的身上还是不清爽，金赫奎问他。

“我抱你去洗澡？”

“不。”田野舔了舔牙，看着他笑，“再来一次。”


End file.
